Cassettes for conveying dialysis liquids, such as dialysate, are known. Some known cassettes include connection elements for the connection of solution bags and lines leading to a patient and to a dialysis machine. The cassettes can have at least one pump chamber with an inflow and an outflow port as well as passages for conducting the supplied and conveyed liquid. The passages can be closed by the application of a compressive force acting on the walls of the passages. A heating device can be used for heating the dialysis liquid in the cassette to a desired temperature.
Such cassettes are used, for example, in the area of peritoneal dialysis. During peritoneal dialysis, the peritoneum is filled and emptied with the help of a dialysis machine called a “cycler.” The flow of the dialysis liquid, i.e., dialysate, is controlled by a cassette system. During peritoneal dialysis, the dialysate is heated to the desired temperature in the cassette and is subsequently infused into the peritoneum. If an unexpected stoppage of the cycler occurs and the liquid supply to the patient is interrupted, the dialysate is no longer circulated in the cassette. As a result, the dialysate may be heated above the desired temperature due to the inertia of the heating apparatus. The overheated dialysate typically cannot be used for infusion into the patient when the cycler is restarted. Thus, the dialysate is typically discarded and replaced with new dialysate before the peritoneal dialysis treatment resumes.